The present invention relates to the field of adhesive labels which incorporates a light reflective outer layer.
Adhesive label constructions utilizing a light reflective layer are known which incorporate a layer of light reflective film material having adhesive on one of its surfaces that is used to attach the label to an object. This known construction has several disadvantages. Firstly, the light reflective layer must be of substantial thickness, and therefore relatively expensive, in order to be physically strong enough to withstand the forces imposed by mechanical processes such as die-cutting and other techniques employed to manufacture the label. Secondly, since the manufacture of light reflective films and sheeting is restricted to a few companies and such products are usually sold with a layer of adhesive on the film, a label manufacturer is restricted to utilizing the adhesive as supplied by a film manufacturer; in many instances, such adhesives are of restricted functionality which can limit their application. Also, because light reflective films are generally rather fragile in nature, the label manufacturer may be restricted to the use of thick or heavy light reflective films which can thereby also adversely affect the economics of the label itself.
The present invention has as one of its principal objects the provision of a label structure which can widen the range of light reflective film materials which a label manufacturer may employ. Another principal object is to provide a label structure incorporating a light reflective outer layer wherein such layer is supported to protect it during manufacturing operations which may involve cutting of the light reflective layer. Still another principal object is to provide an adhesive label construction incorporating a light reflective layer which allows the use of various types of adhesives for applying the label to an object. A more specific object is to provide the particular adhesive label structures and methods of manufacture as hereinafter claimed.